Cutthroat Founder - Francisco Cortez
Cutthroat Isle Founder - Francisco Cortez Born : June 28, 1686 Died : October 19, 1739 Founded Cutthroat - May 1, 1711 Cortez's Early Life Cortez was a Wealthy Spain man who did not show off his Money that much. He helped other people who were ill and weak. He had been a cook since he was 13. He was an amazing cook who was good with anything you put on the recipe. He was usually a Ship cook and did not talk much. in 1710 Spain sent out a group of 80 men to Padres Del Fuego. The crew members gulped as Padres was the hardest isle to find in The discovered Land. Cortez knew a lot of what had happened with the New world they found. He knew about Port Royal and thought they would stop there. The ship ran into opstacles like octopuses damaging the ship, Pirate ships and others. Over 70 members died. Bye the time they passed Cuba.. 7 members were alive. They had sent a note to a passenger. used old pieces to make a well enough boat and gave him food to get him back to Spain or even Cuba to get help. The crew was getting ill 3 had died along the way. It was down to 3 members on the huge ship. The 2 decided they should jump over board for they did not wanna die. They decided to swim. Cortez was alone.. having to sail instead of cook. Then in early 1711 he arrived at Port Royal, port royal was ruled by the EITC at that time, they charged him $200 dollars for 2 months docking. He was only allowed to port for 4 hours. He tried to get as many supplies. He came across a 5 man crew, food and ammo. They then sailed off for about a couple of months or so. Until they reached a small island. the crew had no choice but to give up, Padres was too far. they landed on the island, rested than explored it. Cortez & Cutthroat It was only a few days until they found a man marooned on the island, the man's name went as "Blanco". He and his 5 man crew searched around until they found digged up piles of Gold and very valuble pieces. They found golden Daggers, billions of coins. Blanco and Cortez had been billionares searching around this island. Cortez gave Blanco the ship and 3 members to go to port royal and tell about this amazement. Back at Cutthroat they found many animals to eat, and small streams in the forest. Then in 1712, after the land established small buildings and eating areas. Spain colonized the Island, they made it their own and had over 50 people living their. But then they were running out of Food, Cortez took 10 men to Find Padres again, which wasn't far from where they were. They went and never came back. The Spain men were getting hungry, the Gold was being used fast by Spain. When Cortez arrived in Padres, he started to weaken. He became a cook at a bar in Padres, he wasnt able to buy a ship to get back to Cutthroat or any other island and he lived in a shack on the western side of the island. most of the Travelers to Cutthroat died their. They said the Voodoo of the island cursed them all. And they say Blanco still lives their looking around for any source of food!. For Cortez he lived until 1739 where he was thrown in Jail. He never returned to Cutthroat. But they say every year Padres Del Fuego and Cutthroat island et closer and close until they are both together for Cortez to return to the island he found. Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories Category:Fan Characters Category:POTCO